


[Podfic] smashing pumpkins

by MistbornHero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cyber stalking, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Sam found out and wanted to know why the fuck two grown-ass men were teaming up with a teenager. He used the phrase “I smell a fucking rat.”(Steve, Sam, and Buck find out about Peter's new team members want to make sure Peter's not in danger. There is no need for concern.)Story by deniigiq
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] smashing pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [smashing pumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826677) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> Outsider POV is my favorite trope ever, so if I was ever going to podfic something from the DFV series it was bound to be this one.  
> There's birds on the background near the start, sorry  
> Hope you appreciate the cover, I worked v hard on it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:28 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (13 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/teamredsmashingpumpkins)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wk2i1balod05u2i/Marvel-SmashingPumpkins.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IqmHlP0g4GmamxDF0136CZBj02KoGdFA/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _smashing pumpkins_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826677)
  * **Author:**[deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
